Straizo
|-| Old= |japname = ストレイツォ |romname =Sutoreitso |birthname = |namesake = Dire Straits (Along With Dire) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 25 (Part 1) 75 (Part 2)'' Ch.45 New York's JoJo'' |birthday = 1860's |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1938 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Part 1 - Black (Anime) Part 2 - Gray (Anime) |eyes = Black (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Lisa Lisa'' Ch.97 Furious Struggle From Ancient Times'' (Adopted Daughter) |affiliation = Tibet's Temple |mangadebut = Vol. 4 Ch. 36 The Three From A Far Away Country |mangafinal = Vol. 6 Ch. 52 Nazis and the "Man in the Column" (Death) Vol. 11 Ch. 96 The Skeleton Heel Stone (Photograph) |animedebut = Episode 7 Successor (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Hiroaki Miura (Game) Nobuo Tobita (Anime) |voiceactor = }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Straights" or "Straits". is a minor character featured as an ally of the protagonist in Part I: Phantom Blood and an antagonist in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Straizo is shown as someone with gerontophobia. Its possible that's the motive that led him to study the art of hamon, so he would still maintain some of his young looks. In his search in a way to stop his aging process, Straizo was capable of killing friends and followers to accomplish his goal, even if he needed to die for this. He, however, did maintain some logic though, as he didn't want to bring a bigger danger to Earth (as he tried to prevent Santana's awakening), just to maintain his youth. Synopsis Phantom Blood (1888-9) Straizo is, along with Dire and Will Anthonio Zeppeli, one of Tonpetty's followers. Straizo decided to accompany Tonpetty after they received a letter from Will asking for help in destroying the Stone Mask, but they arrived too late to prevent his death. He aided Jonathan in the fight against Dio Brando and his minions, defeating Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham to protect Poco and Peggy. He later appeared to wish Jonathan and Erina a good honeymoon. Post-Phantom Blood Soon after the end of Part I, he was asked to raise the baby Jonathan Joestar saved from the exploding boat by Erina. He accepted the child and raised her into the ripple master primarily known as Lisa Lisa. He had also trained her in the art of the Ripple and at some point gave her the Red Stone of Aja. Battle Tendency (1938-9) Straizo is reintroduced as part of the team that discovered Santana and a set of stone masks. Almost immediately after this discovery, he betrayed Robert Edward O. Speedwagon and the rest of the team, incapacitating them easily and donning one of the newly discovered Stone Masks, turning him into a vampire. He explained that he had always envied Dio's strength and beauty and, as a result, desired to stop his aging process. He died after battling Joseph Joestar in New York City, overloading his own vampire body with hamon and stating that he wanted "to taste youth and go to Hell rather than age pathetically like an old man and go to Heaven", but not before confessing to seeing the pillar man Santana almost awaken from absorbing the blood of this former teammates, faking Speedwagon's death, and dumping their bodies into the river in order to prevent Santana's awakening. Abilities Straizo is a skilled human trained in the art of the Ripple on his own, capable of channeling ripples through solid objects to destroy multiple zombies. After becoming a vampire Straizo shares with them their basic characteristics of regeneration and increased strength, with the advantage of also knowing how to use the ripple, being the only vampire to do so. However it is rumored that this actually made him weaker, as the two sources of power are opposites : After turning into a vampire Straizo is capable of using the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, an pressurized liquid shot from his eyeballs powerful enough to penetrate human skin. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Straizo appears as playable character during one of the final chapters (against Pages, Jones, Plant and Bonham) and "Extra Battle Mode". If the player manages to use his Special Hamon Move during the fight, a cutscene will appear and automatically end the chapter. Straizo, Jonathan, Zeppeli, Dire and Tonpetty are the only hamon-user characters in the game. Since Straizo didn't show much of his skills in PART I, his game appearance and moveset is based on his very only fighting scene, with his special hamon move being a continuous series of kicks saying "I, Straizo...", then the attacks ends with a more powerful kick and him saying "..will not have pity!". Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS Game) Straizo's PART II incarnation posses a Metal Striker in the game. His FINISH move is basead off on the personal action he did on the young journalist, removing a tooth with his own strenght. Also, Stardust Shooters marks the debut of PART II Straizo on a game. Gallery T4CJP.png|Straizo (Part I) as depicted in the Anime RippleMasterVampire.png|Straizo, Hamon Master and Vampire Vampire Straights.jpg|Vampire Straizo Straigenerating.png|Vampire Straizo regenerating StraizoDies.png|Straizo use Hamon to destroy himself Trivia *Straizo is the only vampire who could also use Hamon, this being because he was a hamon user before his transformation. References Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Hamon Users Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist